Proposition
by untouchablerave
Summary: Hermione comes home from St. Mungo's after the war and Ron confronts her about their new-found relationship. Credit goes to "ronhermioneotp" for the head cannons, thank you for letting me use them :
1. Chapter 1

Arthur's renovated Ford Anglia touched down in the back yard of The Burrow, and Hermione's stomach jolted with the force. She wasn't sure if she was nervous or still in shock slightly over what had happened in the past few hours. Hermione had admitted herself to St Mungo's after she was no longer needed at Hogwarts, she had busied herself enough, trying to block out the blood, the death, the torture of what had happened, trying to help every poor soul that remained. But soon, the coroners arrived and there was nothing left but rubble – and she couldn't build Hogwarts again by herself.

"Alright?" Arthur asked tentatively. In his eyes she saw Ron, and felt another jolt.

She didn't even have to reply, he knew.

Hermione hazily found her way inside and sat down on the sofa, and sat there for a very long time, without realising it. Everyone was in a state, a state of shock, devastation and complete incomprehension. She knew that her and Ron would have to talk sometime; Harry had gone into hiding with the remaining members of the Order, in case any Death Eaters in hiding fancied killing him off once and for all.

She hoped Harry was safe now, she hoped they all were.

"'Mione," She heard someone breathe from across the room and Ron stood there, uncomfortable at his own presence in the room.

"Ron," She almost cried, getting up hurriedly – despite the hurt, and embraced him tightly. She couldn't hide her feelings anymore, it wasn't worth it. That kiss in the Chamber had said it all; the awkward conversation was what was going to come next.

She could have cried there and then, burying her head into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent, trying to forget those etched memories in her head…

"How are you?" He asked, pulling away, and then realising himself, "Sorry, stupid question,"

"I was more thinking about you," Hermione replied and they decided not to say anything further on the matter.

They both should say something soon, the tension is unbearable, Hermione thinks it selfish of herself to think that this is her biggest problem, so she decides it's not. But they can't just keep standing here, holding each other, although it is nice…

"Listen," Ron begun, and takes the words right out of her mouth.

"Don't," She told him, pressing a gentle finger to his lips, "Let's just not complicate anything just yet, we're under a lot of stress, let's take this one thing at a time,"

"I know," Ron smiled, and it gives Hermione butterflies, "But I just can't stop thinking about when you kissed me…" He gets all coy and hangs his head, Hermione rungs her fingers through his hair and presses a kiss to his bowed crown.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione told him straight and she can see he was slightly taken aback, "I'm sorry, but people have just died, people we love!"

The words are spilling out and although Hermione sees that Ron understands her, she wonders if he's having trouble understanding that she's confused too.

"I just, I don't know, I need to rest and -,"

"What are you saying?" Ron asked, tightening his grip on her and she struggles against it.

"Ron – let go of me -," She snapped, pulling her wrist from beneath his hold and storming past him. This wasn't the way the conversation was supposed to go. People had died, she had to think about that, accept that, she couldn't forget even for a moment that these people had laid down their lives for them, how could Ron forget the scale of things?

She marched past him, through the kitchen and out the back door, where he swiftly followed her.

"Hermione! Hermione – get back here now!" He sped after her like lightening speed.

"No, Ron! Please, just leave me alone," She whimpered, as the cold fresh air hit her like a ton of bricks, reminding her that she was alive and this was all actually happening.

"I know that we're all going through a lot right now, I mean, my brother just died!"

"I know that! I'm being sensitive!" Hermione cried, putting her hands on her hips and it seemed they were acting like a bickering couple already.

"But you cannot just walk away from this… from us!" He continued, and Hermione really just wanted to sleep right now, with Ron lying next to her, yes, but this was all too much to take it, "That kiss in the Chamber, you have… no idea how much that meant to me, I just wished that I could keep replaying the moment over and over in my head forever, because for the last eight years I've been torturing myself over every argument, every time I made you sad, or made you angry, and I genuinely thought we'd never be able to recover. Since I realised my feelings, since I stopped being an idiot and realised how much I need you and how much I…" he gulped, "love you, and I need to tell you how sorry I am, for saying horrible things about you, for ever not appreciating you, for not being there when you needed me, for making a fool out of you, for being arrogant, for trying to make you jealous, for not giving you the best of myself,"

Hermione's chest was rising and falling heavily, getting this much emotion out of Ron was new, getting him to apologise was a whole other ball game.

"I don't want to be that person anymore. I want to be with you, more than I can ever explain. You're giving me the chance to walk away, and this time, I'm not!"

Hermione begun to cry, she couldn't hide it any longer.

"Do I need to spell it out for you? Don't give up on me, Hermione; I'm not going to give up on you,"

Hermione ran at him, full pelt and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down towards hers and pressing her lips ardently against his. He flustered, but kissed back, cradling her hips in his grasp and holding her as though he won't let go.

They pulled away, their foreheads resting against each other's, Hermione breathing in as Ron breathed out, in sync, like it should have been, stealing kisses in the illicit moment.

"Marry me," Ron whispered, barely audible as tears slid down both their cheeks.

"What?" Hermione exhaled jaggedly, half-chuckling at the thought.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" Ron told her again, "Because I don't want to do this without you," He ran his hands up her collarbone and up her neck, cradling her like the beautiful creature that she was.

Hermione smiled, and stole another kiss, "Yes," She replied, "Yes, I will,"


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sat upstairs in Ron's room, downstairs she could hear the wailing. She felt on edge already; looking down at her fourth finger to remind herself of what had happened. How could she be happy? She loved Ron, she loved him with all her heart and he knew that, but Fred was gone. That's all she could think about.

George had been wailing again, he couldn't sleep, none of them could. Molly was in a state and Arthur had already talked to Hermione about admitting them both to St. Mungo's. It seemed he trusted her judgement, and for that she was grateful.

Ginny was alone most of the time, in the garden, writing letters, letters that she couldn't send because Harry was in the highest of protection. Hermione missed Harry, she wanted to tell him about Ron's proposition but at the same time, she was ashamed of herself for at least having a little happiness in her life.

Charlie had returned from Romania in bad spirits of course but was trying to hold the family together, as much as Arthur was. Bill occasionally made an appearance but since they'd just found out Fleur was pregnant, he wasn't around as much as Molly would have liked.

Hermione looked out the window at the dull grey sky, out into the garden and gasped under her breath. Ron and Charlie were amongst the whirlwind of rain and stormy weather, digging, but stopped every few moments to wipe their eyes, have the occasional one armed hug or pat on the back as they dug further into ground.

Fred's grave.

The world felt silent, George had stopped wailing, Hermione thought he had seen them digging.

Ron broke down on the side of the grave and Charlie comforted him, Hermione was desperate to go out there and comfort him too, but she knew that he needed his brothers.

Hermione's heart felt heavy, not for herself but for all of them, these people she called family were in grave devastation and there was nothing she could do, nothing she could do to bring Fred back, or Tonks, or Lupin, or anyone that died for them.

And that was the worst feeling in the world.

She sat on the bed and heard the squeak of the springs beneath her. There was so much she had to do, so much left to rectify. There were people she still needed to see in St. Mungo's and she thought she might ask about George and Molly while she was there. But top of her list was finding her parents, or at least knowing they were safe, to wait for the right moment to remove their memory charm.

Hermione pulled out some parchment and dipped her quill in ink, poised and ready, she needed a member of the Order, but most of them were protecting Harry. She scanned through her head, most of them were dead. She felt tears rise in her eyes and a lump form in her throat. This was too difficult to bare, all those amazing wizards who had laid down their lives were gone, it was so difficult to fathom, literally in a blink of an eye.

Most of the Order members who were left were Weasleys, she could write to Aberforth but he had the Hogs Head to look after. She remembered Hestia Jones who had helped Harry escape from The Dursleys in their fifth year, it was worth a try.

Hermione scribbled a quick letter and called down Ron's owl to carry it to her.

Hermione sat back, and reflected, this was one of the many things she would have to content with over the next few weeks and all she saw in the future was pain. She looked down at her fourth finger again, and ran her fingers over the space, guilt, shame, bittersweet and completely tainted.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was beating through the curtains, and as Hermione turned over in the bed sheets she was blinded by the glare. She stirred and stretched out, her toes curling and poking out from beneath the duvet. The strong arms she knew so well wrapped themselves around her and she snuggled down, just for a few seconds longer.

Her eyes prised themselves open and looked down into a mass of ginger locks. She pressed her lips to his head and gently brushed his fringe out of his eyes. He stirred also, and they engaged in a small kiss, before they remembered where they were, what had happened, and what they had to do today.

"Big day," Hermione twisted her mouth awkwardly and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. Fred's funeral, the hardest day of their lives.

"Yeah," Ron sighed. They got up slowly, their bodies aching with grief. Hermione clambered over the bed and knelt down behind Ron, pressing her hands over his shoulders and massaging him.

"I love you," She whispered in his ear, kissing it and inhaling his scent.

He smiled, and she knew he meant it back.

"I shouldn't be here," She said, and stole a kiss before wrapping a robe around herself and exiting the room.

She padded her way downstairs to Ginny's room. Ginny would be awake, no doubt, and would probably wonder where Hermione was, but that was the least of her worries. On her way through the house, she saw George, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, propping himself up on the door frame.

Hermione didn't know what to do or say, and neither did George, so the two of them let the silence take over and hugged tightly. Hermione cupped George's face and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I'm here for you okay?" She muttered, letting him get on with his business.

"Thank you," George replied with a slight smile and continued into the bathroom.

Hermione and Ginny sat outside in the cool breeze of the day. Fred's coffin had been lowered into the ground and covered over again, and everyone had resumed the wake back inside. George had been taken to bed, as he was quite rightly inconsolable. Ginny was going the same way, as she couldn't bare to leave her brother's grave, and Hermione couldn't bare to leave her either.

They sat on the wooden bench that overlooked Fred's grave, just in front of the orchid, in silence.

"Where have you been these past couple of days?" Ginny asked, not taking her eyes off Fred's grave. She sounded angry, and Hermione didn't blame her, "Sorry," she softened, "I know you've been comforting Ron, and I know you need to find your parents. But Angelina came over to see George, Bill has Fleur, Charlie doesn't need anyone! Ron's got you…"

Hermione took Ginny's hand in hers and squeezed it tightly.

"I need Harry," Ginny continued, "He would want to be here today, and doing it without him has been so hard,"

Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

"I've been hiding," She confessed, "In Ron's room mostly,"

"I wish I could hide too," Ginny replied sorrowfully, "But I can't, because everywhere I look I see Fred…"

Hermione was about to loose it, it was like torture. How could she have been so heartless to accept Ron's proposition, when all of this was going on around her?

"What aren't you telling me, Hermione?" Ginny asked, looking her dead in the eyes, "Usually you flourish under pressure, take control, why can't you do that?"

"I – well…" Hermione stuttered, raising her eyebrows, fighting for an explanation but she realised that she couldn't keep a thing from Ginny, nothing, "Ron asked me to marry him,"

Ginny's eyes grew wide and she dropped Hermione's hand immediately in shock.

"I'm sorry, Ginny; I know that everything has been such a whirlwind since the Battle. But I came home from the hospital and he just asked me and I know we're young and I know that it's so soon, but I said yes. I know it's completely out of character for me, I know. And I can't quite fathom how I could be so callous as to accept such a proposition of happiness when all this devastation is going on around me,"

"And I suppose you think you'll actually marry him, do you? That you'll actually live happily ever after? Because believe me, I doubt that you ever will. Look around you, Hermione, life sucks!" Ginny shot up out of her seat into a fit of rage.

"My love for Ron is the only thing I'm certain of at the moment. If anything I think we all need some confirmation in our lives, and I have that in Ron,"

"If you don't mind me saying, wasn't it Ron who left _you_ on the quest for the horcruxes?" Ginny asked spitefully, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well yes -,"

"There's your answer," Ginny interjected and the pair were left in silence.

"Well, if you don't mind _me _saying, your _brother_ was very noble and happened to return full of apologies with his tail between his legs. I think that says a lot about him, don't you?" Hermione replicated her stance.

"Don't be so childish, Hermione, just admit that it's a silly daydream and grow up. We have real problems here, my brother has just died and you've gone about preparing your wedding behind our backs. How could you?"

"It's not like that!" Hermione protested, "I promise Ginny, I meant nothing by it! I've been hiding these past few days because I've been _ashamed_,"

"Oh really, which I'm sure is why you decided to tell me on the day of my brother's funeral," Ginny replied, spitting venom, "Didn't want to rub it in at all did you?"

"No! I thought you'd appreciate my honesty!"

"Dreams don't come true, Hermione, not for people like us… grow up," Ginny said finally and stomped inside.


	4. Chapter 4

_**4.**_

It was late; Hermione was tired, but having been inducted into this illicit meeting by Arthur and Charlie, she felt it her duty to the Weasley family to help with their problems.

"I just think that if we ask Molly and George to spend some time in St. Mungo's they will get a rest without having to worry about what is going on at home," Arthur said sorrowfully.

"I know, Dad," Charlie replied, "But Mum won't go quietly,"

"What do you think, Hermione?" Arthur asked, looking over the table at her.

Hermione shook the thoughts from her mind, "I can see where you're coming from Arthur, but if you don't mind me saying so, I think that if Molly and George were to go to St. Mungo's, they'd start to feel isolated, if a little abnormal, like there is something wrong with them. They're only grieving, I think the worst thing that you can do is take someone out of your comfort zone,"

The room fell silent and Hermione had wondered if she had spoken out of turn.

"Yeah, you're right," Arthur sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"I think you should probably go to bed, Dad," Charlie said, putting an affectionate hand on his father's shoulder.

Just then, Ron's owl landed on the windowsill and rapped it's claw hard on the glass.

Hermione jumped up and ran to the window to let him in, and ripped the letter eagerly from its clutches.

"Alright, eager beaver," Charlie chuckled, as Hermione skipped to the bottom of the letter to make sure it was from Hestia.

"Sorry," Hermione smirked, "I wrote to Hestia Jones about finding my parents," She explained, sitting back down at the table.

"Oh," Charlie's mouth formed an 'O', "Oh I see,"

"I sent them to Australia with fake pseudonyms, so that Voldemort wouldn't find them," Hermione explained, fiddling with the envelope, "Just a precaution," She shrugged.

"Oh, well, are you looking for someone to go and find them?"

"I'm just hoping they're still alive," Hermione's eyes glistened with tears, "That's all I want to know, then I can set about finding them, and taking the charm off once it's safe,"

"Well, I shouldn't be too worried, loads of witches and wizards that I know have gone to Australia to go into hiding," Charlie explained, "I have contacts, I can ask them to keep an eye out,"

"Would you?" Hermione asked, clasping her hands together in glee, "Oh Charlie, that would be wonderful,"

"I was planning a trip over there myself actually, once things are sorted here," He said, his eyes fleeting to his father and back, "If I do, I'll endeavour to find them, okay, I promise,"

"Thank you, Charlie," Hermione whispered, her eyes swimming with tears.

"It's my pleasure, Hermione," Charlie smiled, "Pops, bedtime I think,"

"Hermione," Arthur lent forward and looked into her eyes with sincerity, "Molly and I really loving having you around, as far as we're concerned, you're family now," Hermione gulped, "Please feel free to stay here for as long as you want," He said softly, "We need you around, in fact…"

A slight smile crept across his face and Hermione's heart was warmed.

"Thank you," She breathed, begging herself not to cry again.

"Night, Hermione," They said in unison and once Hermione had composed herself, she followed suit, scribbling a quick reply to Hestia that she would not need her help, and went to bed.

She crept up the rickety staircase and poked her head around the door to the bedroom that she shared with Ginny. She hadn't had a chance to apologise to Ginny, and they hadn't really talked since. Hermione's heart felt heavy that since they used to be best friends, she could no longer confide in Ginny about her happiness with Ron.

She crept up the stairs to the top of the house, to her favourite room of all. She opened the door and poked her head around to see Ron in bed, his bedside light on, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hey," Hermione whispered, closing the door behind her and leaning against it, "Can I come in?"

Ron let the paper flop down, "You're kind of already in…" He smirked and Hermione rolled her eyes, "Come here," He beckoned, putting down the paper on his bedside table and putting his hands behind his head.

"How're you feeling?" Hermione asked, clambering up onto the bed and straddling Ron over the duvet, sitting on his stomach and running her hands through his hair.

"Alright," He sighed, "Trying to get it out of Dad when they're gonna let Harry out,"

"Not for a while yet I'd think," Hermione replied, "Ginny is really missing him,"

"I bet," Ron chuckled, "Slimy git," He smiled and Hermione grinned.

"I… I told her about us," Hermione stuttered.

"You did?"

"Yeah, she figured something was up and I thought I could tell her, and that she'd understand, but she flipped out to say the least," Hermione bit her lip and slid off Ron's lap to sit on the side of the bed, "I've been feeling so guilty, Ron, all of this devastation is surrounding us and I have the audacity to be happy,"

"Don't think like that," Ron told her, "They'll be happy for us, give it time," He said, leaning on his arm, "You deserve to be happy, Hermione, we all do. Fred, Tonks, Lupin would want nothing more than for us to find some stability and consolation after the war,"

Hermione thought for a moment, mulling over Ron's words in her brain, his lips finding their way to her shoulder and nuzzling her gently.

"I love you," Ron whispered against her skin, "Sorry; I haven't really had much of a chance to say it yet," He smiled and kissed her shoulder again, "Fiancée,"

Hermione giggled behind her hand and stole a kiss from Ron's lips, "Fiancé," she breathed into the kiss, nibbling softly at his bottom lip, "I need to go," She announced, taking another quick kiss before getting up off the bed and opening the door.

"Hermione," Ron called after her, "It's going to be alright," He said seriously, "Whatever happens, we're in it together,"

Hermione smiled in reply, "As long as I have you, I'll be fine," She nodded, blowing him a kiss before closing the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**5.**_

Hermione sat outside in the cool air; it whipped her face as she knelt down on the hard ground, just next to Fred's grave. She felt a little foolish at first, but she needed to talk, just talk to someone that wasn't Ron, and she certainly didn't want to talk to Ginny, and it was definitely impossible to talk to Harry right now.

"Fred," Her voice croaked slightly, "It's so hard not having you here with us. Times are getting rough now the Wizarding World is going into hiding. We're scared, all of us, and I can't help thinking that if you were here… to make us laugh, make us feel better about it all… but you can't!" Hermione choked, covering her mouth and letting the tears fall freely down her face, "When I got back from St. Mungo's… Ron asked me to marry him and I said yes. For that one euphoric moment, I've had days of guilt, because how can I be happy without you, or Tonks, or Lupin here? How can any of us even think of our future, even for a moment, because our future is going to be nothing without you all? I love Ron, with all my heart; you know that, I just wish that Ginny could see it too. She's angry, I know that, and I know she's finding it tough without Harry, we all are. I just want to give Harry a hug and tell him about everything, talk to him, just anything… I don't want Ginny to think she's alone, because she's not, none of us are, you'll live on in our hearts Fred, that's the only comfort right now… give us a sign Freddie?"

Hermione sat there for a few more moments and composed herself, before getting up off the hard ground and wiping her eyes. As she turned, she saw Ginny standing a few feet away from her, tears rolling uncontrollably down her cheeks, shaking with hysteria, her hand clapped over her mouth.

"Ginny…" Hermione stepped forward slightly, "Gin… I didn't mean –,"

"I'm sorry," Ginny blurted out and the pair of them stood in silence, "About what I said, I'm so sorry,"

"Were you standing there the whole time?" Hermione asked after a few beats.

Ginny nodded.

"Did you hear everything I said?" Hermione asked and Ginny nodded again, "Then you should know that it's the truth," Hermione whispered, stepping around Ginny and making her way back up the garden and inside.

"Hermione, please," Ginny stopped her, and Hermione turned on her heels to face her, "Charlie told me about last night, talking with my Dad, and he told me about the letter and about how you needed to find your parents… I forgot myself for a moment and just presumed that I was the only one in this world who had problems, who had lost someone, who needed a shoulder to cry on. I'm so sorry; I've been such a bad friend,"

"No," Hermione stepped forward and took Ginny in her arms, "No… Ginny, you've been… you've been Ginny, and that's all I ever ask of you," Hermione smiled.

"You're like the sister I never had," Ginny said quietly, "And soon it'll be bound in holy matrimony,"

Just then, the sun broke out through the sky and the clouds parted ways for it. It beamed down on them, warm and glowing on their skin.

"Fred," Hermione whispered under her breath, and she knew it was.

The pair held each other and wandered back inside. They took their coats off and hung them up as Molly began to serve up dinner. Hermione looked over to Charlie who sat in an arm chair in the living room. _'Thank you'_ she mouthed to him, and he nodded in reply.

Just for a moment, one illicit moment, as everyone gathered around the table for dinner, it seemed as though everything had resumed to normal. Then, as the family looked over to the chair that remained empty next to George and they all remembered, hanging their heads in shame. Fred had been the spirit and heart of the family, and boy did they know it now.

Hermione climbed the stairs and saw the warm orangey glow of Ron's bedroom at the top, like a stairway to heaven. As before, she poked her head around the door to find him reading and snuck in, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Hey," She whispered.

"Hey," He smiled, putting down the newspaper and beckoning her over to sit on his bed with him. They had to be careful not to make the springs squeak, or Molly and Arthur in the bedroom below would know for sure they were up to something.

Hermione pressed a large kiss to Ron's lips, one that went on for longer than was necessary, but Hermione couldn't help but love the feeling of kissing him, the velvet of his lips and his sweet breath on her mouth as she kissed him hungrily.

"Let a man breathe, Hermione," Ron chuckled, pulling away for air.

"Sorry," Hermione smiled, "I've been dying to do that all day,"

"Me too," Ron smiled his signature lop-sided grin.

"I just, I don't want to push it in their face, you know," Hermione flopped down from her held stance and relaxed in Ron's embrace.

"Who knows…?" He asked, pressing sweet kisses to her jugular.

"Ginny, but I think Charlie has guessed something," Hermione mewed into his skin, letting him make the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Charlie isn't stupid, he was worse than me!" Ron told her through kisses.

"When will we tell them?" Hermione asked, and Ron sat back to study her for a moment.

"I don't know… certainly not yet,"

"No," Hermione agreed, "When we do, we'll do it together,"

"I do want to marry you, Hermione," Ron told her, and she could see he was being cautious with his words, "But I want to be able to make sure I can look after you, y'know, that I'm earning, that we have a house and everything…"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "I just want to tell Harry,"

"Me too," Ron chuckled, "I miss him,"

"I miss him too," Hermione said solemnly, "What are you reading?"

"The Daily Prophet," Ron said, picking up the paper and unfolding it at his place, "I was… well…" his ears starting to go pink, which Hermione immediately knew he was embarrassed, "I was looking at the wedding announcements… just getting all… y'know,"

Hermione gripped Ron's face and planted a huge kiss to his mouth.

"That's the sweetest thing I ever heard," She smiled, and almost welled up with tears.

They lay together, on top of Ron's bed, reading the wedding announcements together in the dull glow of the oil lamp.

"Can we pretend that this is our home, and that this is what we do every night? That this is our future…"

Ron rolled over and looked Hermione dead in the face, "Hermione, you can have whatever future you want – okay? I'm not going to let you down,"

"Seven kids?"

"Steady on!" Ron laughed quietly, "But seriously, whatever you want," He took her hand in his and kissed it lovingly, "And one day there's going to be a ring on that finger, a big diamond, you'll see…"


	6. Chapter 6

_**6.**_

Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat still on the sofa in the Burrow. They had been sitting like that for days now, waiting to be called for breakfast, for lunch, for dinner, to go for a walk, anything. Routine was all they knew now; it was all they had left to cling to.

"Heard anything?" Hermione asked abruptly as Charlie entered the room, breaking the painful silence with her meek tone.

Charlie paused and shook his head, "Nothing," Hermione exhaled jaggedly, "Yet," he added, "…yet, I mean, there are a lot of wizards out there, hiding, trying to rebuild their lives. The Wizards, my friends, they're eager and want to help, anything to busy themselves really…"

Hermione nodded and gulped, she was getting antsy, but no news was good news, _right?_

Ron sighed next to her and buried his head in his hands, Hermione couldn't have put it better herself.

"When's Harry coming back?" Ginny asked, not taking her eyes off the fireplace as though he were to just appear in a lick of green flames.

"Gin," Charlie muttered, putting his hands on his hips.

"When, Charlie?" She asked sternly looking up at him.

"It's not safe," He spat, looking down at her as though she was a naughty school girl, "You know that, you know he's in hiding for a reason…"

The room resume to silence and Charlie softened, crouching down in front of his sister and taking her hands in his, "Once we get the all clear, once we know it's going to be fine for him to stay, then we'll bring him back… I promise…"

Ginny nodded, but still said nothing. Hermione knew that Ginny could hold a grudge, not necessarily against Charlie, but against the world, against the prophecy that Harry had to have been taken from her and tainted in such a way that had driven them apart.

Charlie smiled meekly and got up again, wandering out of the room and leaving them in silence again.

Arthur squeezed past him, into the room, with a copy of the Daily Prophet under his arm. The Prophet had not yet been restored to its former glory, but the Order wanted to keep in touch with what was going on outside, even if some of it may be lies. They were still printing a lot about Harry, but only Molly and Arthur knew his true whereabouts, they didn't tell Ginny of course, no matter how many times she asked, pleaded even. They knew she would go after him, and they couldn't risk it, not again.

Arthur folded out the newspaper and Hermione craned her neck to see the headline. Arthur caught her looking and smiled, "McGonagall has been appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts," He said quietly.

"Really?" Ron replied.

"Yes, obviously," Hermione muttered, "She fought valiantly…" She had a point swirling around her head, but she declined to make it, it didn't matter, none of it did.

"I miss Hogwarts," Ron sighed, letting his fingers curl around Hermione's hip and grip it affectionately.

"Me too," Ginny said also.

"We never took our NEWTs," Hermione piped up, and Ron chuckled jaggedly.

"I think that's the least of our worries,"

Hermione let her thoughts mull over for a while. She was still thinking about her parents, where they were, if they were even alive? She had no home, and as far as they knew, they had no daughter. Hogwarts had been her home since she had started there, and The Burrow following a close second.

She had Ron, and she patted his hand gently and smiled towards him, catching Ginny's eye and possessed a knowing smile. She felt a little embarrassed, but mostly proud about how far they'd come, how far her and Ron had come since that original meeting on the Hogwarts Express – the fights, the stolen glances, the butterflies…

Ron took her hand and pulled her from the sofa and took her from the room. She was in a daze, but still wondered where he was taking her. Her thoughts resumed, as he guided her through The Burrow and outside into the fresh cool air. She thought about how every year she would secretly write him a Valentine's Day card and never send them.

How sometimes she would wear the perfume that Ron had given her… just to see if he would notice.

And when she smelt the Amortentia potion, the overpowering scent of Ron's hair would be all that filled her nostrils.

And if she had gone to Slughorn's party with Ron, then she had told herself that she would have kissed him that night.

And if the Death Eaters hadn't gate crashed Bill and Fleur's wedding, she had promised herself that she would have kissed him then too.

How she had slept on Ron's bunk in the tent, after he left. And when Bellatrix was torturing her, it was Ron crying her name that kept her conscience. All those times they were kept apart, all that time that they lost.

Ron took her to the end of the garden, her fingers interlinking together as they dodged the trees through the orchid and bypassed Fred's grave, where they slowed and stopped for a moment as a matter of respect. Ron turned to her and embraced her lovingly, kissing her sensually and zealously. She smiled and pressed her forehead against his.

"Someone might see us," Hermione whispered.

"Let them," Ron smiled back, pressing another sweet kiss to her cheek before pulling her further down the garden and crouching down to sit next to the tree and pulling Hermione onto his lap.

They sat there like that for a while, just holding each other sweetly as the cool air swirled around them. Their time alone was rare, and appreciated when it happened. But Hermione had one thought on her mind, something she couldn't let go.

"I want to go back to Hogwarts," Hermione muttered.

Ron shifted beneath her and Hermione wondered if Ron had been asleep.

"Oh," He said simply, "Okay…" He nodded.

"I know it sounds crazy," Hermione turned on his lap and faced him, "But Hogwarts is my home… our home. We're doing nothing here; we're just wasting away here being consumed by death,"

Ron winced slightly but she was telling the truth, and he knew that.

"What good are we doing here?" Hermione asked, her eyes glistening and Ron's shoulders fell heavy.

"George needs us," He muttered, "It may not seem like it, but we're the only thing that is keeping him going,"

"You are, he doesn't need me,"

"Hermione, you're family now, Mum said it, Dad said it, even Ginny. He loves you, Fred loves… loved you," He gulped and hung his head, "I want you here, we all do,"

"I know," She smiled, cradling his head, "I know – but The Burrow is a safe haven for all of us, we can't stay here forever,"

Ron nodded; he could see what she was saying.

"I just want to go back, just for one day," Hermione pleaded, curling her fingers through his ginger locks.

"Okay," He nodded with a smile, and kissed her sweetly.


	7. Chapter 7

_**7.**_

Molly fussed over Ron as Hermione watched on, hitching her bag higher onto her shoulders with a smile.

"Make sure you look after yourself, okay?" Molly told him, as if he didn't know any better, "Look after him, Hermione," Molly smiled, looking to her with a motherly tone.

"I will," Hermione replied, standing next to Ron and slipping a sly arm around his waist.

"I'll be the one looking after her, she's trouble, this one," Ron joked, putting his arm around her shoulders and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Be good, the pair of you," Arthur chimed in as they opened the door to leave.

"We'll be back in time for dinner," Ron said from the door step.

"You better," Molly chuckled as they made their way down the garden path and over the hill towards the town.

Once they were a safe distance away from the house, they grasped their hands together and held their breath. Hermione squeezed her eyes tightly shut, chanting "_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts_," over and over in her head, thinking of the summer haze of lying in the grounds of Hogwarts with Ron, reading a book aloud to him. She smiled and disapparated, pulling Ron with her.

Hermione softened the scrunch in her eyes and felt the cold Scottish air hit her face like a tone of bricks, her hair whipping around her head violently. She squeezed Ron's hand tighter and looked over to him, then to the wasteland before them.

Hogwarts was still partly in ruins, and as they walked closer, along the viaduct and through to the courtyard it seemed that Hogwarts was running smoothly, well, as smoothly as it could. It became apparent, although most Hogwarts students would now be away for the summer, that the castle had become a refuge.

As they tentatively walked through the castle, holding hands, taking in the remains of the place they once called home, they found a familiar face.

"Dean!" Hermione breathed, running up to him and hugging him tightly, followed by Ron who embraced them both. Behind Dean, Professor McGonagall stood, her hands clasped together with a small smile.

"Professor," They smiled and all formalities were forgotten as they embraced in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" They asked Dean.

"Mr Thomas has been working closely here at Hogwarts with the students and the families that have taken refuge here. Over the summer we've allowed victims of the war to stay with us, be aided by Madam Pomfrey and her infirmary and to seek emotional sanctuary here,"

"Loads of us are still here, trying to help; Hogwarts is home you see, we know that more than ever,"

Hermione nodded with knitted brows, "Who else is here?" She asked.

"Most of the DA, we went home to see our parents for a while, but there were so many people affected that it made sense for Hogwarts to be put to use while it was vacant,"

"I miss Hogwarts," Ron chimed in, looking around the debris.

"We both do," Hermione sighed, "And Ginny, and I'm sure Harry does too…"

"Any word from our hero?" McGonagall asked sensitively.

"He's in hiding with Kingsley, but we don't know where," Ron replied.

"And you? How are you both doing?"

Hermione blushed slightly and looked down at the floor.

"We're engaged actually," Ron said softly. It was the first time that Hermione had ever heard Ron announce it out loud to someone other than herself. It excited her a little, some how made it permanent.

McGonagall and Dean looked shocked, "Oh, I didn't realise you two were -," They flustered.

_Are you kidding?_ Hermione almost said.

"It's been a long time coming," Ron smiled, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her body close to his.

"Well, I wish you the best, both of you," McGonagall replied with a sincere smile and Dean nodded, also, "Miss Granger, I have a proposition for you…"

"Yes, Professor?"

She lead Hermione off to the grounds, leaving Dean and Ron to catch up, perched together in an archway of the courtyard.

"I was thinking Miss Granger, about a conversation I had with Dumbledore before his untimely death – if you'll forgive me washing over the politics of it all," She said matter-of-factly and Hermione gestured her to carry on, "About you, about the three of you, actually,"

Hermione nodded and they walked right along the viaduct.

"Dumbledore always had a very high regard for you Miss Granger. He was very fond of you, and praised you greatly for your talent and flare for witchcraft. You fought valiantly, Miss Granger, we could use people like you, not only at Hogwarts but in the world we live in,"

"That's very kind of you to say, Professor," Hermione blushed, leaning on the viaduct walls.

"It's the truth, Miss Granger, and I wanted to impregnate the thought in your mind, of you ever returning to Hogwarts in the foreseeable future?"

Hermione mulled it over in her brain for a moment, "I hadn't really thought about it," She answered honestly, "I've been so consumed at The Burrow, what with Fred's funeral, and the engagement,"

"Please may you pass on my sincere condolences to the Weasley family, and my personal congratulations to you of course on your engagement to Mr Weasley,"

"Thank you, Professor. I know it's a little hasty, but when you've been 'dancing with the Reaper' – for a lack of a better phrase, things get put into perspective,"

"I never doubted you both for a second," McGonagall smiled, and Hermione found peace, "Please feel free to roam the grounds for as long as you wish,"

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione gave her once last hug before setting off down the viaduct to rejoin Ron and Dean.

"Granger?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Hogwarts will _always_ be here to welcome you home. It's been good to see you,"

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione echoed, with tears streaming down her face, "It's been good to see you too,"

"McGonagall looked in good health, didn't she?" Ron pondered as they held hands and swung their arms, bounding down the hill towards The Burrow in good spirits.

"Yes, and Dean looked a lot better than when I last saw him," Hermione replied, opening the gate and almost bouncing up the garden path, "I'm surprised you told them,"

"About?"

"Us…"

"Oh," Ron's ears went pink, "I felt like it was right to tell them, like it was natural to say it," He explained, rapping hard on the wooden door, "I think we should let everyone know soon,"

"Really?" Hermione asked, half-happy, half-concerned after the way that Ginny reacted. Telling friends was one thing, telling family was a whole other ball game.

"Yeah, I think when Harry comes back; I think we should do it then, that way Harry won't feel left out about not knowing anything. Everyone will know together,"

"That sounds like a good idea," Hermione smiled, _and besides that wouldn't be for a while, would it? _

The big wooden door swung open and Molly stood there looking dumbfounded and sorrowful. Hermione's heart sank, and her thoughts immediately went to George.

She'd be lying if she said she hadn't expected Molly to tell her one of two things. Either George had accepted he needed help and had gone to St. Mungo's, or that George… she couldn't say it.

"Everything alright?" Ron took the words right out of her mouth.

Molly said nothing, but simply stepped aside to let them both in. The family huddled round the fireplace in the lounge, all with the same expression and looking towards Hermione. She then knew it had nothing to do with George at all, also because he was sitting there in Arthur's arm chair, it was to do with her.

"What's happened?" She asked, and Charlie stepped forward.

"I received a letter this morning, after you left, from my friends in Australia about the whereabouts of your parents," He said, holding the smooth envelope between his hands, "I don't want to be the person to tell you this, Hermione,"

He handed over the letter so she could read for herself. She ripped out the letter and unfolded it, scanning it quickly for the information she needed. Ron read over her shoulder.

_Charlie,_

_The two names you gave us were located in Perth, Australia. We are sorry to announce to you that the after checking the local and district hospitals, we found two bodies had been taken by the coroners by these names. We matched the DNA sample you sent us to the bodies and we can confirm that __Wendell and Monica Wilkins_ _died as a result of an earthquake. I'm sorry that more could not have been done to save them. Being a native Australian, I know that earthquakes are common, and people do die as a result. I send my sincere apologise to their family, friends and anyone who knew them. I am also sorry, as this probably wasn't the answer you were looking for._

_I hope this doesn't stunt your trip to visit everyone down under._

_Dan._

Hermione was shaking rapidly, violently even, as tears cascaded down her face. Her knees buckled from underneath her, but Ron was there to catch her as she wailed loudly into her cupped hands. He straightened her up and engulfed her into his embrace as she wailed into his shoulder, dropping the letter.

Charlie picked it up and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," He said, cradling his arms around her and Ron, "I'm so, so sorry,"

As her sobs subsided only slightly, Ron nudged her to the door while the rest of the family sat, or stood in silence.

He took her upstairs and into his bedroom, without any regard for what his mother would say, almost carrying her at times but he didn't care. He needed to get her to his safe haven, that was all that mattered right now.

"I can't believe it," She wailed.

"I know, I know," He cradled her on his lap and rocked her back and forth, holding her head close to his chest.

She became so exhausted, so dehydrated that Ron tucked her into his bed and fed her some water as she whimpered beneath the sheets. Ron undressed himself and slid beside her, cradling her small frame in his strong hands, gently pressing kisses to her face and head until she fell asleep, and held her like that for most of the night. 


	8. Chapter 8

_**8.**_

Hermione's whole body ached. Her eyelids fluttered open but she had no strength to keep them that way. She lay there, perfectly still; even breathing was becoming an effort. She just wanted to slip away, slip into a deep sleep and not wake up until the ache from her body left. She felt like she had been beaten black and blue.

She was hot, the heat rising in her body as the sun drew in from the curtains, so she threw the duvet off and rolled over, to see Ron, who was already awake.

"Hi," He croaked.

She bit her lip to stop herself from crying all over again.

"Hey, angel," He said sweetly, pulling her by the waist close to him and pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and inhaled his sweet scent, it calmed her, but nothing could take away what had happened.

Ron pulled away and kissed her lips, gently, devouringly and passionately, sliding his tongue in next to hers, trying to take away the grief, every piece ache in her heart.

He wrapped his strong arms around her and felt her climb onto his lap. The electricity was mind-blowing and Ron couldn't help but feel aroused at the way she was straddling him, kissing him hungrily and running her hands through his hair. He grasped her small waist and felt his body heat rise. Ron's hand travelled up and groped her breast, which egged her on and he started to feel light-headed. _She was his fiancée after all._

Suddenly the door burst open, and Ginny stood there like a kid on Christmas Morning.

"Harry's back!" She cried eagerly, completely unfazed that she'd caught them in the throws of passion.

The pair jumped apart and stared at her.

"What?" Ron stammered, _she must be joking_.

"Harry's back!" She echoed, on the verge of tears, "Mum and Dad just told me, Bill and Charlie, they've gone to get him!"

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked, and it was the first thing she'd said all morning.

"Of course I'm serious, do you think I'd make this up!" She replied, half insulted but too deliriously happy for it to mean anything.

She bounded down the stairs and slammed the door behind her, and Ron and Hermione were left in silence.

"Harry's back?" Ron breathed and they both sat back. How could Harry be back? Harry's in hiding. Maybe Ginny heard wrong, maybe Molly and Arthur meant Harry was coming home soon.

Ron and Hermione pulled their clothes on in silence. Now Hermione had two things to think about, Harry coming home and having to contend with the grief and devastation that surrounded The Burrow, and the fact that her parents, her mother and father would never live to see her marry Ron, see her grow up, have kids, nothing…

She felt her eyes fill with tears again. Earlier, she had been hell bent on staying in bed all day; she had nothing else to do. But now that Harry was allegedly back, she would have to grieve standing up, something that felt oh so difficult for her right now.

And on top of that she'd have to tell Harry – everything.

Ron and Hermione made their way downstairs, giving Hermione a chance to compose herself.

Ron turned to her just before they entered the kitchen.

"I know you hate it, but Mum will fuss over you," Ron said with a slight smile.

"I know," She nodded, smiling weakly. She knew Molly meant well, and if it wasn't for Harry she wouldn't be out of Ron's bedroom at all.

They opened the door to the kitchen where most of the family sat at the big wooden dining table. George had ventured out of his bedroom too, an occurrence that was becoming more and more frequent as the days passed. Hermione thought it may have something to do with Angelina visiting every once in a while.

Molly didn't need to say anything; she just embraced Hermione sensitively and pulled away, brushing strands of hair from her face as though she were her own daughter.

"Is it true?" Hermione asked, feeling slightly awkward.

"About Harry? – yes, Charlie and Bill have gone to escort him here,"

"Ginny's beside herself," George replied, and it was the first thing he said in weeks. It seemed that Harry's return had been lifting everyone's spirits.

"Tea, coffee?" Molly offered, guiding them to the table where a lavish array of food awaited them.

"Coffee, please,"

"I'll do it, Mum," Ron offered, squeezing his mother's shoulders as he sat down.

Molly's hand found her way to Hermione's, who sat to her left, "What you've done…" She started, but she was speechless, "We'll have a proper chat later,"

"Okay," Hermione nodded, and she was glad it was later; she wasn't feeling up to much right now.

Ginny bounded down the stairs, showered, dressed and ready.

"What time is he coming?" She asked, and Molly immediately had flash backs to when Ginny was young, just starting her first year at Hogwarts, talking on and on about Harry Potter, famous Harry Potter. Some things never changed, especially not Ginny's feelings.

"Sit down and eat something, and maybe we'll tell you," Arthur said, helping Ron bring over a fresh plate of toast.

"Please!" Ginny whined.

"Sit!" Arthur instructed and Ginny sat, sticking her bottom lip out in a faux-sulk, before grinning towards her father and biting happily into a piece of toast.

Although Hermione was happy that Harry was to return, she had bigger fish to fry.

George sat opposite her, and looked up to meet her gaze. They shared a slight smile, a sign of mutual feeling and sympathy towards each other. No words were exchanged, they didn't need to be.

Hermione noticed Arthur looking jittery, looking at his watch, getting impatient. When he caught Hermione looking, he raised his eyebrows, trying to not let on for Ginny's sake what he was thinking.

Hermione's heart beat thudded in her chest, _'what if something had happened?'_

Suddenly, a large thump erupted from the wooden door and everyone jumped to their feet. Ginny was first in line, of course, as Arthur darted in front of her to open the door.

There stood Kingsley, his hands behind his back, alone. Hermione's breathing hitched in her throat, something had definitely happened.

Arthur stepped aside to let Kingsley in and closed the door behind him. He seemed unfazed by the fact that more people should have been with him, and Ginny let out a small whimper at the awkward silence that followed.

Suddenly, Kingsley moved like a ninja, whipping off what evidently was the invisibility cloak and stood proudly next to Harry himself holding Teddy Lupin close to his chest, and it took everyone a few seconds to register that it was actually him, both of them, in front of their eyes.

Everyone bundled on him, but were careful not to frighten Teddy, Ginny beneath the pile, next to him, as Hermione, Ron and George crowded together in a huge huddle. Hermione couldn't help but smell his clothes, grab his face, look into his eyes, anything to prove it was actually him.

There were cheers of euphoria and elation as the group all took it in turns to hug Harry and Kingsley separately.

"Where are Bill and Charlie?" Molly asked, concerned.

"They are putting the broomsticks in the shed," Kingsley replied.

"Thank you for bringing him here safely," Hermione squeaked up at Kingsley who beamed down at her with a large smile.

"It's my pleasure, Miss Granger,"

Kingsley then turned to Arthur, after he had hugged Harry himself.

"Arthur, a word?" He asked tentatively, and Arthur cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course, to my garage?" He offered and the two men disappeared out of the back door of The Burrow.

Charlie and Bill arrive through the front door moments later and were greeted also, Bill taking Teddy from Harry's hips so that Harry could get the proper greeting he deserved from Ginny – which almost knocked him off balance.

"Where have you been?" Molly asked, pinching Teddy's cheeks and admiring the shade of Turquoise that his hair had turned.

"We've been hiding out at Tonks's place," He replied, and the room feel silent, "Andromeda Tonks," He added quickly, "I've been looking after Teddy for a while. An said I could bring him here for a little holiday, only for a couple of days though,"

"Aw, that'll be nice," Molly cooed, "We'd love to have you, Teddy,"

"I know I should have asked, Molly -,"

"Oh, don't be silly, everyone is welcome," Molly replied with a genuine smile. Hermione knew that she needed to busy herself, especially now that Fred was gone.

"So that's where you've been," Hermione piped up, "We had been wondering,"

"Yeah, been there since the moment we left Hogwarts, I'm sorry I couldn't help with everything but -,"

"We understand," George nodded, "It's okay," He smiled sincerely and hung his head. Harry obviously felt guilty to George personally, as he stepped forward and gave him a sensitive hug and embraced him tightly as a brother should.

"I'm so sorry George," Hermione heard Harry muffled into his shoulder, but she wasn't sure anyone else had.

Kingsley and Arthur re-entered The Burrow through the back door looking nervous.

"We're all on red alert," Kingsley said, "This is a trial run – Andromeda's house is a safe house, as is The Burrow, but this is a little more obvious, the Death Eaters, especially those involved in Hogwarts know that you've been a past resident here. If we get attacked, everyone must apparate immediately to Shell Cottage,"

Everyone looked to Bill, who confirmed with a little nod of his head.

"By everyone, I mean George, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Bill of course,"

"What about you?" Ron asked Charlie.

"Look after the old Ma and Pa," Charlie smiled, throwing his arms around Molly and Arthur's shoulders.

"Once Fleur has everyone inside I'll apparate back," Bill replied, and Hermione felt concerned that there was a darker side to this that they weren't telling them.

"Right," George said sceptically.

Harry exchanged a glanced from Bill to Kingsley before announcing merrily, "So! What have I missed?"

"Quite a lot, actually," Ginny smiled, looking from Ron to Hermione.

"Oh yeah," He said teasingly, "That was quite a kiss you two!" It had been so long now since that moment that Hermione had completely forgotten that some people didn't have any knowledge of it at all.

"Kiss?" George piped in, "Did you two kiss?"

"Kiss?" Harry scoffed, "She snogged his face off -,"

"Harry! -,"

"Sorry, but you did,"

"About bloody time if you asked me," George replied and Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"That's not all though, is it?" Ginny asked, her smile was no longer infectious but slightly demonic. Hermione could tell that Ginny was so drunk with happiness that she would stop at nothing to urge other's to embrace her fervour, "Tell him, Ron,"

Ron stammered, and the tips of his ears went pink.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, looking around the room, but Hermione could see he was surprised to see blank faces staring back at him.

"Hermione and I… we're – we're engaged," Ron said finally, gripping onto Hermione's hip with slight fear wavering in his voice.

The room kept silent, and Molly opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Congratulations," George said first, with a beaming smile.

"Isn't it great?" Ginny bounced excitedly, "Hermione is going to be one of the family, for real,"

"She's already part of the family - _for real_," Molly said finally, "You don't need to get engaged to prove that," She added, and Hermione couldn't work out if she was pleased or not at the news. It certainly wasn't the reaction she had expected, or was it? Had she known all along?

Just then, an almighty crash sounded and Bill, who was holding Teddy, jumped out of the way as the heavy wooden front door crashed down and missed the group by centimetres.

There stood cloaked figures, in broad daylight, with wands ready and approaching the door frame.

"NOW!" Charlie called, and before Hermione could even think, Ron had grabbed a tighter hold of her and had apparated to the sandy beach outside Shell Cottage.


	9. Chapter 9

_**9.**_

Hermione fell to the sand, gasping for breath, and as Ron picked her up, they held each other tenderly, remembering the conversation they had just had with the family back at The Burrow.

Ron's eyes were full of sorrow, and Hermione stole a kiss, before tending to the others who had also been knocked down by the apparition.

Hermione passed Bill, who held Teddy close to his chest.

"It's alright, Teddy has just been sick," He said to her, "He's in shock, can you take him?"

"Sure," Hermione stuttered, never having held a baby before. But she took Teddy in her arms and held him the same way that Bill had done.

"Can you tell Fleur I've gone back?" He asked her, holding her shoulders, but before she could answer he paced along the sad and apparated into thin air.

George, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were left to take Teddy up the spindly footpath towards Shell Cottage, where Fleur was waiting for them.

"I z-aw you apar-hate onto zee beach," She said thickly, taking Teddy from Hermione's arms and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket to mop him up, "Poor-h baby,"

She kissed them each on both cheeks and invited them in.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, once they were all inside, mainly aiming her question at Harry.

"Not all Death Eaters were killed off, obviously, and some people are going to try and finish what Voldemort started. They're after me still, wanting to kill me. I shouldn't have come back," Harry hung his head and sat down at the table in the kitchen.

"Don't talk like that," Hermione said, sitting down to his left and taking his hand.

"It's true, if I wasn't here then The Burrow wouldn't have been attacked," Harry replied, with his head in his hands.

"'Arry, eet cannot be 'elped," Fleur said kindly, "We ar' glad to 'ave you," She smiled.

"Thank you, Fleur," Harry replied, as Fleur bounced Teddy happily on her hip, "And congratulations too, on being pregnant,"

"Zank you, 'Arry," Fleur nodded, and the rest of the group chorused into a murmur of gratitude.

Suddenly, Bill and Charlie apparated back right into the centre of the kitchen making everyone jump. It seemed they had been away longer than the group had thought.

"Well," Harry, Ron and George said, practically together.

"Everything's fine, everyone is fine," And the group breathed a sigh of relief.

"There were only a few of them, backed right off after we sent a couple of killing curses near them. I'm sure they're after Harry, but I doubt they'd want to get themselves killed over him," Charlie grinned, "Sorry, Harry,"

"Not at all," Harry laughed jaggedly.

"So everyone is fine?" George asked, looking a little perturbed.

"Fine," Charlie replied,

"Are you sure? They've got no way of finding us here!"

"Not at all," Charlie turned to George and told him straight, "Bill and I have put radius enchantments over the house, some similar to Hogwarts, Aurors are watching us, you have the highest protection,"

"Are you sure?" George asked, looking like a lost child, "And Mum and Dad?"

"Yes," Charlie smiled, embracing his brother tentatively.

"Er, Hermione," Bill said, looking around Ron to where Hermione sat, "Mum wanted me to give you this… well actually, wanted Ron to give you this…"

Hermione stood up as Bill fumbled in his pocket and bought out a small box. Hermione stiffened, she wished that Ginny and Ron hadn't said anything now, she didn't want a fuss.

"Do the honours, Ron?" Bill grinned, handing the box to Ron.

Ron opened it, and Hermione saw over the lid a small ring with three small Ruby diamonds on top.

"This was Mum's engagement ring when Dad asked her to marry him," Bill said, "Mum wanted you to have it,"

"Oh Bill, I couldn't possibly!" Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth at the sheer beauty of the ring.

"She insists," Bill smiled and nodded, putting his hands behind his back as though he were a shop assistant in a jeweller's.

Ron looked up at her sheepishly and Hermione let out a little laugh, "Hermione, will you marry me?" He said defiantly.

Hermione was, at least, pleased that the truth was out, that Harry didn't feel left behind and that now everyone knew. She was also pleased she had gotten a ring, although she had never expected one. Ron's word was good enough for her, but now, a ring confirmed it all, in the eyes of her family in law and friends.

"Yes," She said, and she felt a pang of despair that it was a joy that she would never be able to share with her parents.

Ron slipped the ring onto Hermione's fourth finger and Bill waved his wand over their heads, allowing steams of gold confetti to blast from the end, over them.

They giggled and embraced, sharing a loving kiss while Ginny and Fleur squealed with joy and Teddy clapped his hands in amusement at the confetti.

As soon as the confetti hit the floor, it vanished, although the frivolities did not. Fleur put Teddy to bed and Charlie apparated to look after Molly and Arthur with Kingsley.

As George was handing out the Butterbeers, Hermione walked with him to the boundaries of the enchantments.

"Molly and Arthur aren't really pleased about mine and Ron's engagement, are they?" Hermione asked honestly, as she felt Charlie was the only one who would tell it to her straight.

Charlie gave a noise of protest, but knew he had to answer, "I think they feel it's a little hasty,"

"Well I can agree with them on that," Hermione chuckled bitterly, looking down at the newest edition on her left hand.

"I just think they were a bit shocked, they're happy for you, honestly," Charlie replied, seeing Hermione's sorrowful face, "Mum didn't give her engagement ring to Bill to give to Fleur if that's any consolation?"

"I suppose it is, but Fleur is perfectly amicable to me – it should really be hers," Hermione sighed.

"It's yours for a reason, Hermione, Ron loves you, he wants you to be part of the family, we all do,"

"What does that say about Fleur?" Hermione asked, but Charlie said nothing. Hermione, somehow, wasn't convinced. "I just can't shake that look, that look your mother gave me when we told her. And I know that Harry feels bad because we can't go back to The Burrow now, not now they're looking for him again,"

"It's not as serious as that," Charlie replied softly, "I promise, it's little boys trying to fill Voldemort's shoes, it will never happen. We just have to take precautions,"

"I guess," Hermione hung her head.

"Hey," Charlie smiled, "Little sis!" And they shared a laugh, "Don't get too worked up okay, you're engaged – go and enjoy yourself!"

Hermione smiled and nodded, letting him walk off into the darkness.

"And make an honest man out of my brother!" He called back, before disappearing into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

_**10. **_

Hermione awoke early the next morning, despite her brain feeling like it was trying to force its way out of her hair follicles. They had gotten a little merry in the kitchen, while Teddy had slept soundly in his cot in the lounge.

Hermione had started on the Butterbeers, but everyone had slowly moved onto Firewhiskey as the night went on, with various toasts being made to Bill and Fleur, to Bill and Fleur separately, to Harry, to Harry and Ginny, and to Ron and Hermione, one was made to George as well, and he was made an extra fuss of throughout the night.

As the night went on, the toasts became more specific, for example, Hermione could remember a toast being made to Bill's fertilisation skills, and to Ron's charming ways that had landed him '_a girl as golden as Hermione_', she also remember her breasts being bought into conversation, but that was where the night started to get a little hazy.

However, despite all of this, she knew that for most of the night George was smiling, and to her that's all that mattered.

Ron and Hermione had taken one spare room, while Harry and Ginny took the other. Although Fleur had frowned upon the two couples sharing, Bill had insisted that the quadruplet made up for lost time, giving them a wink to confirm how lax he was being. They murmured embarrassed thanks, and Ron could have sworn that he had heard Ginny cast the '_muffliato' _charm as they were taking to bed.

Hermione made her way downstairs quietly, and she heard Teddy gurgling protests in his cot. George had slept downstairs, but now only had one working ear, and when Hermione went to check on him and Teddy it seemed he had been sleeping on his good ear, and hadn't heard Teddy wake up.

Hermione took Teddy from his cot, and took him into the kitchen for some breakfast. She found a ready made bottle of milk in the fridge slowly fed Teddy as the others began to wake up.

Harry was the first to arrive in the kitchen, ruffling his messy hair and yawning.

"Morning," Hermione smiled, still feeding Teddy in her arms.

"You're a natural," Harry grinned, going to the cupboard for a glass and filling it with water.

"Thanks," Hermione snorted, although she didn't believe him.

"You'd be a great mum, Hermione," Harry said, and it seemed they had forgotten the formalities; it had been like he had never left.

"I hope I will be one day," Hermione replied, sweetly, looking down at Teddy.

"You already are," Harry gestured towards her.

They resumed silence as Hermione let Teddy have a breather, and she put him on her shoulder to burp him.

"Congratulations, by the way," Harry said, leaning on the work top, sipping his water, "Truly, I'm so happy for you both,"

"Thanks, you're about the only one," Hermione said, craning her neck to make sure Teddy hadn't been sick.

"I'm not, Ginny is over the moon, so is George," Harry replied.

"Yes but I don't think Molly is,"

"If Molly wasn't happy, would she have given you the ring?" Harry asked, and Hermione almost echoed his words along with him.

"That's what Charlie said,"

"Charlie is a very wise man…" Harry smirked.

Just then, Ron appeared looking as groggy as Harry had done. Harry embraced him, and he shuffled over to Hermione to give her a kiss and a cuddle from behind, as she carried on feeding Teddy.

Harry looked on, smiling to himself, if only he had a camera right now. He was sure everyone would agree with him, that Ron, Hermione and Teddy looked like the perfect little family. Ron, the doting father, cooing over his newborn and stood proudly behind his wife, Hermione, fresh from birth and still glowing, completely in love, so in love it was sickening.

Hermione caught him looking and he raised the glass to his mouth to hide his knowing smile.

"I was just passing on my congratulations," Harry said, putting the glass in the sink.

"Oh yeah," Ron scratched his head, "It's all been a bit of a whirlwind really, but thanks,"

"No one knew, Harry, before you. Only Ginny, she's the only one who knew about the engagement,"

"How did she take it?"

"Not well," Hermione twisted her mouth awkwardly, "For a while she wasn't exactly in the most pleasant of moods and I was no better, I should never have told her, it was unfair of me to even mention," Hermione said, and it seemed Harry was failing to understand, "She missed you Harry, like her soul had been ripped out. It was unfair to gloat of my happiness in front of her; she was so lost without you,"

"I'm sure you didn't gloat, Hermione," Harry replied, and Hermione shrugged and let it slide.

Everyone began to wake and Fleur started making breakfast with Bill. Teddy was truly made a fuss off, and passed around the group to enjoy some one on one time with the newest addition to the family. Somehow, he always found his way back into Hermione's arms – not that she minded.

Hermione took Teddy away from the bustling kitchen and stared out of the window at the rolling waves. Teddy was snoozing lightly and Harry entered.

"Not interrupting, am I?" He asked, tentatively.

"Not at all," Hermione smiled, putting Teddy in his cot and Harry went to join her.

They stood in silence for a moment, looking out onto the sea.

"We really missed you Harry," Hermione whispered, "We just wanted to hear from you, know you were safe,"

"I know, Hermione," Harry replied, solemnly, "I was under Kingsley's instructions, I couldn't do anything. Just sit, and wait, and look after Teddy of course," He smiled, looking back at the infant who was snug in his cot.

"My parents died, Harry," Hermione's voice quavered, as she realised that she hadn't in fact had time to tell him yet, "Earthquake," She gulped.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," Harry turned to her and embraced her tightly, "I'm so, so sorry,"

"At least I still have Ron, and you," She smiled meekly.

"Yeah, you do," Harry nodded, piercing his eyes into hers. Hermione knew what he was trying to say, but nothing could have helped it, nothing he might have said could have changed anything, Harry knew that better than anyone.

"Me and Ron wanted to tell you straight away," Hermione said softly, "It's complicated, all this…"

"I know," Harry nodded, "I don't blame you two for wanting to get married. When you've done what we have, it makes you think doesn't it. If it all ended tomorrow…"

"Ron and I were so stupid," Hermione put her head in her hands, "All that lost time…"

"Well, you're making up for it now, aren't you?"

Hermione nodded, and they resumed to silence once more.

"We went back to Hogwarts while you were away," Hermione told him.

"I wish I could have come with you,"

"You should have been there, Harry," Hermione sighed, "It wasn't the same without you,"

"What was it like?" Harry asked, softly.

"It's become a refuge over the summer for victims of the war. We saw Dean Thomas there, he's been helping. And McGonagall is now headmistress, she's been incredible,"

"At least they've got someone with their head screwed on," Harry smiled, weakly.

"McGonagall asked me if I wanted to go back… to Hogwarts,"

"And do you?" Harry asked finally.

Hermione thought about her answer for a moment, "Yes, I do – but I don't want to leave Ron, and I know he won't go back. The thing is, The Burrow isn't my home, not truly, and I have no parents to go back to. I can't stay here forever, that would be unfair on Bill and Fleur… Hogwarts is the only place I've been able to call home… it's the only place I've got left,"

"The Burrow is my fault…"

"It's not Harry," Hermione replied sternly, "I would have been able to stay there for the rest of my life, would I?"

"No, I suppose not,"

"You have to remember Harry, I'm like you now, I'm an orphan," Hermione turned to him sternly, "I understand what you're going through…"

Harry nodded, and she continued.

"I feel so lost, I can't hide it anymore. It never felt right going back to The Burrow with Ron. I haven't been able to relax for weeks, everyone has been a mess. My feelings for Ron are the only thing I'm sure of. Going back to Hogwarts… it just makes sense for me," Hermione folded her arms and waited for Harry to argue.

"You don't need qualifications, Hermione, especially not to be an Auror; you've got the best work experience in the world,"

"But I'm not sure I even want to be an Auror anymore, Harry," Hermione replied, with a slight whine in her voice, "Everything I've ever known has been turned upside down. Except Ron, that's what I'm saying, I don't want to leave him…"

"Hold you back am I?" A voice came from the door and Harry and Hermione turned to see Ron, face bitter, like they had done back in the tent before Ron left.

"Ron," Hermione breathed but he was relentless.

"Didn't think you should come and talk to me about it, did you? Y'know, I am your fiancé after all…"

"Ron, please, you'll wake Teddy," Hermione cried, walking over to him and smoothing her hands over his chest and shoulders.

"I heard everything, by the way, in case you thought you could get away with not telling me something again,"

"It's not like that Ron, I promise," Hermione pleaded, gripping onto the neck of his shirt, "Please, you have to believe me that I was going to talk to you about it,"

"But you told him first," Ron spat.

"Ron, don't do this," Harry shook his head, "You're tired, you're grieving, okay, don't say anything rash. I'm sure Hermione was going to tell you, the only reason she hasn't up and left yet was because she's so head over damn heels in love with you that she couldn't bare to leave you,"

"You don't think that makes me feel guilty that I'm holding her back,"

"Is she holding you back?"

"Well, no…"

"If you wanted to go back to Hogwarts, Ron, would you want to leave Hermione?" Harry asked, in his parental tone.

"No, but…"

"Then why should it be any different for her?"

"I was only thinking about it," Hermione told Ron meekly.

"I think you should go, Hermione, make him see what he's missing,"

"This has nothing to do with you," Ron spat, "If you're so desperate to get back to Hogwarts and pretend like nothing has happened, then go!" Ron cried, wriggling free from her clutches, "People have died, Hermione!"

"You don't think I know that? The whole reason we didn't tell anyone about us is because we didn't want to flaunt it in their faces!" Hermione replied, getting het up.

"Oh, and now everyone knows you want to pretend that everything is fine and dandy! Move on with your life?"

"No, Ron, that's not it at all," Hermione cried, "But if you want me to leave -,"

"Well if you want to leave, I don't want to hold you back," Ron spat.

"FINE!" Hermione cried, storming past him and slamming the door loudly, waking Teddy and leaving Harry and Ron to try and calm him.


	11. Chapter 11

_**11.**_

Hermione checked into The Leaky Cauldron that same morning and spend most of her days until September 1st reading her NEWT books that she had bought years ago, before there was even any mention of horcruxes or a prophecy. Oh how everything had changed since then…

As Hermione busied herself, she genuinely thought she could revise and pass her NEWTs by Christmas, she knew half of it anyway, it wouldn't be difficult. Then she could get a job, get somewhere to live, and then at least try and resolve things with Ron, if he hadn't run off with someone else by then out of spite.

Hermione was heartbroken that Ron had just let her walk away like that. Okay, so it was partly her fault that she had even left in the first place, but he had no regard for how she felt, or allow her to even explain herself to him. If fact, she was so furious she had looked down at the ring a couple of times and thought about throwing it into the rubbish bin, then remembering that it wasn't hers to throw away.

Hermione thought many times about apparating back to Shell Cottage and leaving the ring next to the note she had left for Bill and Fleur, but they would have found it by now and she was still in denial that her and Ron were even over… if they were over…

It was hard being without him, and Hermione would constantly turn over in her sleep and expect him to be there, or wake up from a bad dream and want to be comforted by him. She knew what she was doing was for the best, she knew she was right. She lost count about of times that she had almost lost face and apparated back to Shell Cottage, just so she could be with him again, even if it was to argue.

On September 1st, Hermione checked out early and made her way across London to King's Cross station. It was horrible, being there without her parents, arriving and knowing that she wouldn't be meeting Harry and Ron on the platform. She kept alert because she knew that she'd see Ginny, maybe with Ron, or another Weasley and she knew she wouldn't be able the handle it.

She pushed her trolley onto the platform, with all the possessions she owned inside her trunk, through the barrier and onto Platform 9 ¾, where, as thought, a familiar face was waiting for her.

"Ron," She cried, and they stood looking at each other for a moment, their chests rising and falling, before he wandered towards her. She had a little while before she had to be on the train, but she didn't want to fill it with an argument, or make a scene in front of the first years.

"I came here with Ginny," He said, nodding towards Ginny who stood with Charlie, her face like thunder, his sympathetic, "We need to talk, Hermione,"

"I don't think I have anything to say," Hermione replied, sorrowfully.

"Please, Hermione, just come home," Ron pleaded, taking her hands.

Suddenly, Hermione knew exactly what to say, "Ron, I can't. Look, we've been torturing each other for years, fighting, making each other jealous, doing stupid things. I'm sorry but if we can't stop even when we're engaged then I doubt we'll be able to when we're married. I need to move on with my life, I cannot sit there and allow the past to swallow me up, allow the _what if_'s to drive me insane, it's going to make me ill, Ron, if I carry on I'll go mad. We need to move on, everyone does, the war is over and the rest of our lives start today… well mine does anyway. Whether you support me or not, I'm going to Hogwarts. I'm not going to hold you back anymore, Ron, I can't do that to you…"

"Hermione, please, I love you," Ron wailed, tears rolling freely down his cheeks, "I am so in love with you, don't do this…" He cradled her face lovingly.

"I love you too, Ron," And she almost kissed him there and then, "But we've been hurting each other for too long. Whether we resolve this or not, we need some time apart. Hogwarts is my home, not The Burrow, not Shell Cottage… I know your family have been good to me Ron and I'll be forever grateful for that, but I can't pretend anymore. Hogwarts is all I have left…"

"You have me!"

"You need to spend some time with your family, Ron, without me. I know your Mum never wanted us to get married, and I can't do that to her either,"

Although it broke her heart, Hermione looked down at her hand and pulled off her ring.

"I'm sorry Ron," She was crying herself, "It's for the best,"

"Hermione, please!" Ron sniffed as she placed it into his palm.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," She said, climbing aboard the train and finding a carriage. She couldn't carry her trunk for crying, so Charlie left Ginny and helped Hermione on board, sat her down in a carriage and promptly left, before returning.

Hermione's tear stained face looked up at him, and he looked down and bit his lip, "You should have never have let him go, Hermione,"

And he was right.

"You'll regret that for the rest of your life,"


	12. Chapter 12

_**12.**_

Hermione was right when she had said to Harry that Hogwarts wasn't the same. She was pleased to be there, still, but not many students had returned to Hogwarts this year, as half of the castle was still in ruins and most of them wanted to spend time with their families.

Her relationship with Ginny hadn't recovered, obviously. Although they shared a dormitory with a few other girls, the tension between them was obvious to everyone around them. Hermione had given up trying to explain herself to Ginny, because it was frank that Ginny didn't want to hear it. She was perfectly content at being angry at Hermione, and didn't seek to change that, mind you; Hermione was becoming increasingly angry at herself, so Ginny would have to get in line.

Hermione studied hard, and as most lessons had been grouped together, regardless of their house, it meant she got to spend some time with other students from other houses, and spent time getting to know them, instead of running around like a mad woman with Ron and Harry. That didn't mean she didn't miss it though, but it was different all the same.

McGonagall had taken it upon herself to teach most of the classes as well. She was working over and above what she should have been, but her dedication to the school was relentless, and Hermione admired her for that.

Hermione received a message from a fellow Gryffindor one night that McGonagall wanted to see her in her office, and off Hermione went through the winding corridors and staircases towards her office. At moments, it felt like she had never left, but as she stumbled upon parts of the castle that were yet to be rebuilt, it reminded her of the result of the war and why she was really there.

She rapped hard on the big wooden door and pushed it open, to see McGonagall composing herself.

"Oh, Miss Granger, please come in," She forced a smile as Hermione entered.

"Please, Professor, you can relax, it's only me," Hermione smiled, sitting opposite her mentor and McGonagall visibly let go in front of her eyes, "You wanted to see me?"

"I was thinking, Miss Granger, if you wanted to take your exams next term," McGonagall asked, to a wide eyed Hermione.

"Goodness, I thought maybe Christmas, but next term?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I don't see why not?" McGonagall replied, "You're a very bright witch, Hermione and there isn't anything left Hogwarts has to teach you,"

"Oh," Hermione sighed, visibly down beat.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione held her breath for a moment and willed herself not to cry, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. She broken down quite hysterically and sobbed hard, McGonagall reaching over the table to pat her on the shoulder.

"Ron and I… we split up…" Hermione sniffed, "And my parents passed away, I found out when I got home after Ron and I came here to visit," She wiped her tears, but sobbed all over again, "And – and, I came back to Hogwarts because – it's my home and I wanted to come back and finish my seventh year anyway, and Ron and I had a fight and I left. And I know that we needed some time apart because he needed to be with his family, to grieve and – I realised that Hogwarts is the only place I have left,"

"That's not true, Miss Granger," McGonagall said simply, "The ones we love are never truly lost, they live inside our hearts, if we seek them, they are always there,"

Hermione just sobbed all over again and was frankly inconsolable, "I've been hiding behind Hogwarts for all these years, and behind my parents, and behind Ron, and behind Harry and I've just been switching from one to the other. When my exams are done, what am I supposed to do then? Where am I supposed to go?"

McGonagall leant across the table and took her hand, "I know things are confusing at the moment, Hermione," It was the first time she had ever used her first name, ever, and it shocked Hermione a little bit. It shocked her to really listen, "And I know it might seem daunting without Ron, and your parents, but you have to remember that all is not lost. You have hope, and a fighting spirit, and that's what counts,"

Hermione nodded and sat silently for a moment, "I thought I was being brave," She said meekly.

"Let us walk, and get some fresh air," McGonagall said simply, helping Hermione up and escorting her arm in arm through the corridors and down the staircase towards the Great Hall.

McGonagall stopped, and Hermione looked up to see why, but instead she saw a red-headed boy, and she thought she was dreaming.

There, staring back at her was Ron, eyes ablaze with love and cherishment.

McGonagall patted her on the arm, and flashed a knowing smile, before walking away, back to her office.

Hermione didn't know what to say, so she just stood there gawping at the top of the stairs until the feeling in her legs came back. She staggered gingerly down the staircase like Bambi towards Ron, who didn't hesitate in engaging a long, heartfelt, apologetic hug, wrapping his strong arms around her and lifting her slightly. Hermione couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and let her head fall to his.

He put her down and they looked at each other for a while, not really knowing how to start with the conversation.

"I'm sorry," They said in unison, and then giggled at the coincidence.

Ron took her hands and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles lovingly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a sigh.

"I came to see if I could win my fiancée back," He grinned, "When you left, I was wreck. I argued with Harry for hours and we both had a good go at each other, but then – he made me realise what a prat I'd been, like always," He rolled his eyes with a chuckle, "I owe a lot to Harry but I suppose marrying my sister repays the debt really,"

Hermione's eyes grew wide, "You don't say…?"

"No, no," Ron chuckled, "But we all know it's going to happen. Then Bill said that you'd left a note and I knew you were gone for real, I thought you might have been upstairs in our room but when I went to check, all your stuff was gone. Then I cried," Ron's ears went pink, and Hermione couldn't help but let out a little whimper of guilt, "I cried for a while actually, but Bill said you hadn't left the ring. And I knew you'd still be wearing it, and I thought there was hope yet, that's why I came with Ginny to Platform 9 ¾, I thought that if I turned up, you might change your mind. But instead you… well, you know what happened…" He said sheepishly and Hermione hung her head.

"I'm sorry," She said meekly.

"And then, when I saw you on the train pulling away, I knew you had really gone. So I went home and me and George had a big talk, I told him everything, and we had a good talk about Fred, and cried a lot – again. George said that he couldn't face going back to the shop, or to the flat, so Bill suggested that Harry, Ginny and me take over the flat. It will give us somewhere to live, well Ginny will be at Hogwarts for a while, and I'm going help George out at the shop. Kingsley stopped by and offered me and Harry jobs as Aurors. We thought he'd gone mental, but we want to have a bit of a rest first, but we're gonna do it," Ron said happily.

"That's great, Ron," Hermione smiled, weakly, she was quite upset on having missed so much.

"Yeah, and Bill found your letter that you sent to Hestia Jones and got in touch with her, asking for a job for you at the Ministry. She's got a vacancy for you, and she's holding it open till after you finish your NEWTs,"

Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth in astonishment, "Are you serious, Ron?" She cried.

"Serious," He breathed, "It's nothing great at the moment, something to do with law I think. But it's an apprentice position, you'll probably be making tea and coffee but it's something," Ron's ears suddenly turned pink again, and Hermione knew he was about to confess something, "I sent McGonagall an owl, asking her to push your exams forward. I knew you'd be able to get them done by Christmas, but I know how bright you are Hermione, you could take them tomorrow and you'd ace them all!"

There was a pause, and Hermione suddenly felt incredibly embarrassed for having put The Weasleys through so much, but also incredible grateful for their grace, love and affection towards her after all these years.

"You have to understand, Hermione, I would do anything for you. I don't care what it takes, or what I have to do, I'll do it. That's why I'm standing here, right now…"

Hermione was bordering on tears again, it was all too much.

"Remember after I left, when we were searching for horcruxes, and when I came back you told me how you cried for weeks. Well I cried for weeks too; I cried every day that I was at Shell Cottage because I knew how that made you feel. I missed you so much and felt so terribly guilty that I spend all of my Christmas crying over you. And you know what I also did; after you left I tried to write down every single reason why I love you. I sat down with a journal and tried, but I only came up with one reason, I love you because I do. That's why I love you, Hermione; I love you because you're you. You are Hermione Granger, and I love you more than I could ever express, and I probably have done since I laid eyes on you. I should have told you right here," Ron said, looking down at their feet, at the place they were standing in, "At the Yule Ball when you came down those stairs, you looked amazing, and I just stood by and gawped at you like an idiot, I should have told you there and then that I was head over heels in love with you,"

"I'm so sorry," Hermione took her head in her hands and sobbed, "I'm so sorry for everything, Ron, I'm sorry for ever doubting you,"

"Shh, it's okay," Ron cradled her, "It's forgotten,"

"I was such a fool, I know now – I know that wherever you are, my home is too. My heart belongs to you, Ron, unreservedly,"

Hermione was full on crying now and so was Ron, "Remember how I said, after I proposed that we'd get married for real when I could provide for you, give you a home, a family, be earning money?"

"Yes," Hermione squeaked.

Ron dug deeply into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"I made it myself," He said, "While you were gone…" and with that he got down onto one knee and opened the small box.

Inside, a beautiful golden ring, with a petit Ruby on top lay still, glistening in the sunlight. As Hermione bent to get a better look, inside the ring, the words _'swish and flick' _were engraved around the rim.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the incredible honour of agreeing to be my wife, until death do us part?"

Hermione couldn't stop herself from crying and jumped up and down on the spot like an excited school girl.

"Yes!" She cried.

Ron bought out his wand and cast _'wingardium leviosa' _and levitated the ring onto Hermione's finger, the spell that had bought them together.

Ron jumped up and embraced Hermione tightly, dipping his head low to engage in a zealous and devouring kiss.

Over the hill, past Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, the sun was settling in a warm glow, a distinct colour of red and gold, some would say…


	13. Epilogue

_**Epilogue;**_

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror, smoothing down the creases in her dress and smiled eagerly.

Her hair was perfect, smooth and silky, and her make up was subtle and demure. She looked beautiful, _if she did say so herself_. Behind her stood Fleur, Ginny and Luna all in similar dresses with their hair beautifully coiled and make up similar. She smiled to them in the reflection of the mirror, but were disturbed by a knock at the door.

George poked his head around the door and smiled towards them.

"Looking lovely, ladies," He said softly, as he walked towards Hermione and hugged her tightly, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Especially you!" He cooed and Hermione gave him a little twirl, followed by a giggle, "I wanted to give you this," He said, darting out of the room and back again with a jar in his hand, "Inside this, is ten galleons,"

"Why?" Hermione asked, taking the jar from him.

"Because in when Fred and I were in our fourth year, we made a bet over you and Ron and I called it that one day the two of you would end up together, and we bet ten galleons,"

"There's a note inside it," Ginny pointed out, craning her head to have a look, "What does it say?"

"Told you so, Freddie," George reciting, his eyes glistening with tears.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears too.

"Not the make up!" George cried, wiping Hermione's tears for her so she didn't smudge her make up, and they all giggled.

"Thank you George," Hermione whispered as George pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Are you ready?" George asked, taking Hermione's arm through his and guiding her out of the room, as Fleur, Ginny and Luna lifted her dress as they descended down the stairs, through the kitchen and out towards the garden.

As Hermione entered, the sun was setting over the hill and left a glow of light that warmed the cockles of her heart. She saw Ron, at the end of the aisle, and got butterflies all over again.

Small floating orbs were hanging in the air seamlessly as she glided down the aisle with George on her arm, followed by Fleur, Ginny and Luna. Only Ron, Harry and Hermione knew the significance to the _'tiny balls of light'_.

As they reached the alter, where Kingsley stood for them to take their vows, Ron took her hands in his and kissed them each in turn.

"I have a proposition for you, Hermione Weasley," He said softly, "Be mine until the very end,"

"Always," Hermione smiled, in fact, she couldn't stop.

A/N: Okay, that really is the end now. I hope you've all enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. And thank you for the dedicated and enthusiastic readership!


End file.
